jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Grayson
Richard Grayson (codename Nightwing) was the first Robin & former protégé of Batman. After both of his parents were killed by Tony Zucco, Dick was adopted by Bruce Wayne. He is a founding member of the Titans. He acted as leader of the team up until his departure in 2007, following Jason's death & a disagreement with Batman. He then formed a covert ops team, The Team with other former members of the Titans. He is also the husband of Barbara Gordon. Background 1986 - 1998 Richard was born on the first day of spring to John & Mary Grayson. Along with his aunt & uncle, the five of them made up the "Flying Grayson's." Dick himself became a regular part of the act when he was 8. They were one of, if not the most famous act of Haly's Circus, a traveling circus company. Haly's Circus eventually came to Gotham in April of 1998. Local & well-feared mobster, Tony Zucco, tried to get Jack Haly pay him some extortion money. He even threatened the performers if he did not get his money but Jack still refused. That same night, Dick would watch the high wire snap, sending his whole family to their deaths. Left an orphan to the system, Dick ended up in a local juvenile system before being placed in Wayne Care Center. After witnessing his parents' death, Bruce began to regularly visit the boy for the next 2 weeks before adopting him at the urging of current girlfriend, Silver St. Cloud. Not wanting to replace his deceased parents, they kept their distance as to allow him to set up the relationship that he wanted with them. Feeling like he didn't belong, Dick tried to run away many times but Batman, the local vigilante, always found him & brought him home. After living in Wayne Manor for two months, he finally put the pieces together that Bruce was Batman. Dick then pleaded to become his partner as he wanted to take guys down who were like Tony Zucco. Bruce, realizing that he didn't have to be alone in his crusade, allowed for Dick to become his partner but told him he needed a codename. Coming from the nickname his mom gave him, Dick took on the mantle of Robin in September. 1998 - 2004 Dick was probably one of the first sidekicks that superheroes had except on some level, he also a partner. Bruce respected Dick's point of view & the two fought crime flawlessly, rarely having to say words as the other already knew what the other was thinking. He enjoyed this time together & felt that this helped them bond as a family. After several months of being Robin, Bruce's girlfriend Silver was kidnapped by one of Bruce's associates in May of 1999. Not wanting Dick involved, he had him sit this one out but of course, he didn't listened. He followed Bruce but stayed close behind in case he needed back up. Instead, he watched as the man slit Silver's throat as he said "sssssslit." Just like Dick, Bruce realized that the man was Onomatopoeia. He saw Bruce beat the man to a pulp then rush to over to Silver's now almost dead body. Dick immediately returned home but Bruce could tell that he already knew based on the boy's face. While Silver wasn't his mother, she had been good to him for the last year & she was about to be an official part of the family. Dick began to keep more to himself, not getting attached to anyone new because he felt that they would always leave him. Bruce only made appearances at Batman for awhile, which was find for Dick as well. It was just the two of them for about a year before Batgirl joined as a member towards the end of the next year. In their civilian identities, Dick & Barbara were best friends as Bruce was an associate of Barbara's father, Commissioner Gordon. Barbara added a different aspect to their dynamic but they got it together in no time. Towards the end of January in 2002, the Justice League was formed by his mentor Batman & six other members. Wanting to start their own team to distinguish from his mentor, he started the Titans with Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian & Batgirl. Starting his own team also brought many arguments between him & Batman but nothing would compare to their fight following the break in at CADMUS that released Match A1. After coming to blows, Dick left the Bat Family & moved to Blüdhaven to become Nightwing in July of 2004. 2004 - 2009 It didn't take Bruce long to find a new partner (and adopted son) in Jason Todd. If anything, Dick felt bad for the kid so he made sure to visit the boy occasionally so that he would have someone closer to his age around. The boy really looked up to him & that's probably the reason why he blamed himself when Jason was killed at the hands of the Joker around Halloween of 2006. Dick wanted to go after the Joker & make him pay. Jason was just a kid & didn't deserve death at such a young age. However, the restrictions from the UN placed on the Titans wouldn't allow him to take any action. In May of 2007, Dick resigned from the Titans & formed "The Team" with Oracle, Cyborg & Fury. They would also operates a covert ops teams but they would go on missions that Justice League & Titans couldn't do because of the UN restrictions. It wasn't widely known to everyone but Bruce found out the next month when he added his new adopted son Tim Drake to the Titans as Red Robin. Seeing Dick take his own path, Bruce stated his approval & praise for Dick's initiative which became the first step of them rekindling their relationship. Dick spent most of his following time focusing on missions as he felt that should be top priority. Of course he had things he did on the side (like a fling with Huntress) but they never distracted him from his ultimate goal. While they were not on the same team anymore, him & Kori struck up a friendship though Dick first found it very weird. It mostly consisted of Dick stopping by Mount Justice to coordinate but Kori was frequently there. The friendship eventually took them back to where they had started... as a couple. 2009 - Present Missing data. Relationships *'Bruce Wayne:' Adopted father. Bruce adopted Dick when he was 13. They fought a lot but had respect for each other. But after years of fighting, Dick left the Bat Family at 19. They remained distant until he was 23. *'Jason Todd: '''Adopted brother. By the time Jason entered the family, Dick was already in Blüdhaven working as Nightwing. Despite Dick & Bruce's strained relationship, he still made it a point to visit Jason occasionally but they never grew close. Jason's death the following year devastated Dick as he felt he failed him. After Jason was found to have been resurrected, Dick thought things would be great & he could help him. Even though Dick was the one to get Jason to return to Gotham, he was still cold to him as Jason envied Dick from when they were kids & felt that Dick was Bruce's favorite. Him & Dick have become cool but constantly argue as any brothers would. *'Tim Drake:' Adopted brother. Due to Jason’s death, Dick was very protective of Tim & made sure he was a good big brother to him. They’re very similar as they both are smart, friendly, respectful, good leaders & naturally giving. *'Damian Wayne:' Adopted brother. Damian was introduced to Dick when he was 27. Despite Damian’s murderous tendencies & being a completely little shit, Dick absolutely adores him. Damian comes to respect him. *'Wally West: Best friend. They met in 2002 when Wally was starting out as Kid Flash. Along with other sidekicks, they formed the Titans the next year. They had a problem when Wally went after Artemis, knowing of Dick’s crush & an even bigger problem when Wally cheated. They stopped being friends for awhile but eventually reconciled. *Artemis Crock:' Best friend. They met when she joined the Titans & while she didn't know his secret identity, he knew hers because of Bruce. They even attended school together as civilians but to her, he was just a flirt that could occasionally be a good friend. They eventually became close on & off the team which led to Dick revealing his identity to her in 2007, right before she left the Titans. They bonded over the fact that they were both without super powers. He looks to her as a sibling among the many he already has. Romantic Relationships *'Koriand'r: The week after Kori joined the Titans, her & Dick struck up a romance in March of 2005. When they weren’t on a mission, they were together sucking each other’s face. After dating for a year & a half, Kori broke up with Dick as she felt that he would never fully give into his emotions. After their friendship began to build back up, Dick asked Kori to be his girlfriend again at the end of 2008. They had been dating for almost a year when Kori got pregnant. He had her move into his apartment so that he could be closer to her. She gave birth to their daughter, Mar'i in May of 2010. They became a real family but Dick's commitment issues became a topic again. Not wanting to raise her child in a loveless home, they broke up again right before their two year anniversary. About two years after their break up, they decided to give it another go in January of 2013. They both agreed that their daughter played a big role in this. Once again, the relationship didn’t make it to the two year mark. They realized how different they were since they were kids but still co-parented Mar'i together. *[[Daphne Pennyworth|'''Daphne Pennyworth]]: Missing data. *'Helena Bertinelli': They entered into a short fling out of convenience at the end of the summer in 2008. *[[Raquel Ervin|'Raquel Ervin']]: Missing data. *'Zatanna Zatara': They began dating in May of 2011. The relationship lasted for eight months before she ended it due to Dick entertaining Helena’s flirting & Kori also might’ve played a part in that as well. *[[Kate Spencer|'Kate Spencer']]: Missing data. *'Barbara Gordon': After years of almost starting a relationship & some nights together, they began dating at the end of 2014. They’ve been best friends since he was adopted by Bruce. Similar to Artemis, she’s the first people to call him on his shit. After dating for a year, he moved out of the apartment & into the Gotham Clocktower where Barbara was staying. Four months later, she gave birth to their son John then he proposed on their two year anniversary. They were married in the summer of 2017 & she gave birth to their son James, the next year. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * High Level Intellect * Leadership * Marksman * Acrobatics * Intimidation * Weaponry * Tactical Analysis * Stealth * Throwing * Multilingualism: Dick is fluent in English, German & Russian. He can also keep a conversation in French, Spanish, Italian, Japanese & Mandarin Chinese. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 6 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Dick has had to pose as Batman various times when both Batman & Bruce had to be in the same place. * He was skilled in acrobatics before meeting Bruce due to being part of the Flying Graysons. * While Dick himself is not rich, he has access to an extensive amount as the son of Bruce Wayne. His parents also left him a trust fund that Lucious Fox turned into a small fortune. * Dick is a self proclaimed ladies' man. Granted everyone agrees with him, saying that he took after his adopted father. * He had sex with Bette Kane on his 21st birthday. * Dick had a crush on Artemis when she first joined but got over it after she began dating Wally. * He enjoys creating back formations by taking away prefixes (i.e."aster," "traught," "whelmed"). * Dick completely supports Jason & Artemis relationship as it makes him happy to see his best friend & brother happy together. * He is a very happy go lucky person, taking pleasure in almost everything. This was more present when he was in Robin. As Nightwing, he's more serious but still light hearted. * Dick was very protective of Tim when he became Robin because of Jason's death. Once when Tim was leading a mission on his own & asked for pointers, Dick in a worried voice only said "don't die." * His former lovers either hate each other (Zatanna & Helena), are best friends (Barbara & Helena) or just professional associates (Zatanna & Kori). * He is of Romani descent. * According to his license, Dick is an organ donor. * Though Wally West is his best friend, he has said that Alfred is his best friend on multiple occasions. * Dick has a weakness for redheads. * Nightwing has a power ranking of 195, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * The back formations are a nod to Young Justice. * On Young Justice, Dick jokingly told Tim to not die when Tim was leading a mission for the first time. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:Bat Family Category:Titans Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Leadership Category:Multilingualism Category:Helena Bertinelli's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4